


Lonely Secrets

by Shaybear203



Series: Things I May or May Not Finish But Wanted to Share [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaybear203/pseuds/Shaybear203
Summary: What would you do if someone asked you to bare your soul? To share all your secrets? Elijah Swan was given this opportunity, but in the end, the only thing he craved was not acceptance or a place to call home, it was death.
Series: Things I May or May Not Finish But Wanted to Share [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607890
Kudos: 3





	Lonely Secrets

I stood frozen. This vampire that I didn't know was asking me to bare my secrets to him. He was the only person who saw through my mask. He knew that there was something wrong and wanted me to show him.

But I was afraid. So deathly afraid of opening up and not being able to close it all up again.

I could feel Edward behind me. He had one hand on my lower back….probably thinking I was Bella. Behind him stood Alice with a confused look. This wasn't what she had saw happening so it was confusing to her.

Aro raised his hand. “Show me the true you, drop your mask.”

I sighed and gripped his hand. Whatever, maybe this will end in my death, I thought happily as I removed the spells I had on my brain allowing both Aro and Edward to finally see the darkness that lurked in my head.

When he was done, Aro took a step back and I saw a lonely blood red tear fall down his face. The others saw the tear but was too shocked to say anything about it except for Marcus.

He stepped forward slowly as if his bones couldn't take the movement. “How are you? Are you okay?” He asked me, concern etched into the lines of his face.

There were a lot of answers to that question. Broken. Useless. Alone. Confused. Clueless. Betrayed. Fragile. On the verge of tears. Depressed. Anxious. About to break down. Ready to give up. Pathetic. Annoying. Distant. Lonely. Bitter. Heartbroken. Rejected. Crushed. Defeated. Never good enough. Empty. I feel like at any moment I could just fall apart.

“I'm fine,” I said with such conviction, no one would question it except Aro and Edward.

“I want to make a deal with you,” Aro stated instantly. “Stay here. Let me put you back together again. Let us help you and your family. Leave Bella and your old life behind and start anew. How does that sound?”

“Wonderful, but impossible. I can never leave my life. I've tried and failed too many times to count,” I answered honestly. “Plus my family would never want to move here.”

“Let me deal with that, worry about yourself for once,” Aro continued.

I stared at him, realizing then that I didn’t want to live. I wanted death. There was no point staying here if I was not going to die. “I’m sorry,” I said with a shake of my head.

“The offer will always stand, if you choose one day to change your mind,” Aro stated.


End file.
